


The Weary Writer

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An author should never write whilst weary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weary Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #4 (Oh Say Can You See) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Oh say can you see… the alliteration in this lyric? Use at least one alliterative sentence in today's entry - and the more alliterations, the better!

Watson pushed his chair back from his writing desk and rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes. Sighing deeply, he then returned his attention back to his journal, and immediately regretted doing so. Whatever had he been _thinking_ when he scribbled down this atrocious draft? Lack of rest was no excuse for such shoddy work. At least he had two more days before the story was due for the _Strand_. Another frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he turned his journal to a fresh sheet of paper.

The clock on the mantle chimed midnight when Holmes burst into the sitting room. The agitated detective did not even wait for a greeting from his flatmate before he launched into a monologue about the latest (mis)lead from Lestrade that wasted both the energies of the Yarders, and the far more serious sin, Holmes' time.

Now that his tirade was out of his system, Holmes calmed down considerably. "Well Watson, I sincerely hope your evening was more productive than mine."

Watson shook his head. "I am afraid not."

Holmes raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Watson reluctantly took the cue and explained his predicament while fighting a powerful yawn.

"I'm writing up the case of the Bruce-Partington Plans, and well...this is by no means the final version mind you, but..." He shook his head. "Unfortunately I've gone a touch overboard with the alliteration."

Holmes wordlessly pointed to the journal. Too tired to argue, Watson gave the journal to his friend.

The abashed author watched Holmes scan the pages. Watson massaged his own aching temple with an ink-stained hand and groaned softly as he recalled some of the foolish phrases he had put to paper over the past three hours.

_...Mycroft has his rails and he runs on them...the trains which traverse the lines of rail...he has grown gray in the service...a very curious coincidence...that respect which my companion's card always commanded...how we saved the State_...odious Oberstein, insistent Inspector, reluctant reconaissance, dousing the dark-lantern... And that was only a fraction of them! Alliteration is fine in small doses, but Watson knew that he had overdosed his draft considerably.

The detective eventually gave the journal back to Watson, who wearily steeled himself for the usual harsh Holmesian criticisms of his writing.

Instead, his friend gently laid a hand on his Boswell's shoulder. "Get some sleep, my dear fellow. You need it."

**Author's Note:**

> Alliteration is fun! The italicized alliterations are all straight from BRUC.


End file.
